


Sweet Lust

by ArietteEpsilon



Series: Sugared Sin [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArietteEpsilon/pseuds/ArietteEpsilon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Lust became obsessed with chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lust's Wane

Sensing the sticky ooze covering her face, Lust pried the pillow from her lips to slap silent the tone of Set Fire To The Rain. The black alarm clock's face was barely recognizable from the scars upon the glass. Perhaps it was time for a more durable replacement. She glanced down at the red stained pillow. Or maybe it would be a better idea to spend it on pills instead. It was unusual for her to have anything more than a cough. Ughhhhhhhhh...She felt so... woozy? Plummeting off the edge of the mattress, she was knocked unconscious.


	2. Lust Drugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust wakes up from her little "accident to find...

The ear grating sound of the heavy wooden door splintering shattered her sleep, claws extended, unfortunatly into her face.

"LUST! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?????!!!!!!!!! IT'S FIVE SHITTY O'CLOCK!!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS???? IT'S TIME FOR PROJECT RUNWAY AND YOU STILL HAVE THE REMOTE!!!!! Oh. Shit."

"I have that on video Envy..." sang Pride.

"BE FUCKING SERIOUS BOY-BITCH!!! LUST LOOKS LIKE SHE WAS TRAMPLED BY HERD OF EFFING BISON!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In progress, as with last chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Ari: Totally unfinished, don't have time to write it all today, because it needs editing.


End file.
